


In the forest.

by Albme94



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy finding out, Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Tails the secret shipper, Tender Kissing, There's no plot, mutual feelings, old fic made into a new fic, only ship, sonic x knuckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: // Knuckles had found a secluded area behind a tree, he wasn't jealous or anything, ofc not...The wind made songs with the trees, the light emitting from the sun going down, it was truly beautiful.Knuckles got pulled from his thoughts as a scream came, he looked up and saw Sonic blasting past him.//
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 26





	In the forest.

It was a nice summer day, Sonic and his friends decided to go out on an island for a picnic, _or more the rest of the crew had than Sonic.._  
They got hold of a boat and rowed there, Sonic wasn’t keen on the water so he stayed in the middle of the boat, didn’t help when Amy tried to use her _‘touchy yoga’_ crap on him either…   
Tails and Chris dragged the boat up on the sand, while Amy and Cream found the perfect place to settle, Sonic said he’d be back and before Amy could protest he was gone.  
  
 **~~**  
  
The sun shined through the trees and into Knuckles’ eyes, he tried to block it with his hand, forcing him to look up; at first, he saw nothing but white, then a form of… _‘’Sonic?’’_  
‘’Hey there Knuckles, what are you up to?’’ Sonic smiled, he leaned over the other, Knuckles didn’t have time for him right now and started to walk away- _trying to ignore him._  
‘’ _Oh coman_ Knuckles you ain’t still mad? I said I’m sorry but _you know_ how Amy is.’’ Sonic gestured with his hands in the direction to the beach, Knuckles closed his eyes while trying to stay calm.  
  
He sat down on a nearby grass patch and buried his face into the grass- the smell was calming and got him to cool down but got easily ruined when Sonic gently nudged him with the side of his foot _''hellooo~''_  
 **That was it.**  
Knuckles groaned while getting up ‘’ _K-Knuckles?_ ’’ Sonic stuttered while backing away, the other _aimed_ and landed a punch that sent the blue one sky high ‘’ _Stay away_ from me Sonic! **_You hear me?!_** Stay away!’’ Knuckles yelled after him, feeling the anger bottle up ‘’ _you better stay away…_ ’’ He sighed.

  
  
~Back at the beach~  
  
  
  
 _‘’Sonic~!’’_ Amy yelled with her sweet voice, _‘’Where_ are you?’’ Looking into the forest for something remotely hedgehog sized ‘’where can he be?’’ she sighed, ‘’don’t worry Amy- _he’ll be back_ ’’ the blonde fox smiled ‘’you’re right, _who needs him_ anyway hmmrh!’’ Amy walked over to Cream and Cheese, Tails and Chris took out the food from the basket and started serving everybody.   
_‘’Hey…_ What’s that?’’ Tails said while pointing up, everyone watched as the blue dot fell into the water, before they could react a red form jumped into the water and swam out.   
‘’ _Was that –_ ‘’ Amy got cut off of by Chris ‘’- Knuckles? Yeah I think it so…’’ They observed the scene, Tails stepped into the water and was ready to assist; he watched as Knuckles went under, he couldn’t wait and lifted off.  
  
Knuckles swam closer to where he thought he saw Sonic fall, he scouted the area and finally spotted a drowning _blue dot_ but…   
He wasn’t in a panic like usual, more like a thinking state like… He didn’t know he was sinking… Or in water.  
  
He watched and waited for Sonic to realize, ‘’ _what the-_ ‘’ Sonic gasped and air bubbles escaped him, _he went full panic_ \- trying to swim but only sank further down.  
Knuckles swam over and as he grabbed the other’s hand Sonic locked eyes and together they got up over the water, he was dragging Sonic behind him.  
Tails exhaled as he finally saw them submerge and guided Knuckles to land, Sonic was half awake.  
‘’Is he _breathing?’’_ Tails hoovered over them, **‘’yes’’** Knuckles groaned, the flying fox smiled in relief.  
  
Knuckles carefully dragged Sonic up to the shore and the _moment_ they hit sand, Amy tackled ~~the half passed out~~ Sonic; Knuckles stood back quite shocked, Tails landed next to him.  
‘’ _Sonic—_ **Sonic?? Are** you _okay?_ **Are** you _awake?’’_ The pink one shook him over and over again, Chris awkwardly laughed while _trying_ to calm her down ‘’ _ **can**_ I ask _what_ happened?’’ Tails whispered, a deep sigh _‘’just the usual’’,_ Tails smiled weakly without looking up at the other.  
  
Amy suddenly turned around ‘’ **You.** ’’ She stared daggers at Knuckles, stomping over to him _‘’_ ** _what_ did you do to him?!**’’  
‘’What do you mean’’ He shrugged  
‘’You _know_ what I mean!’’ She pulled her hammer out, Tails and Chris got between them -holding their hands up ‘’ _calm down Amy—_ ‘’ Tails tried.  
‘’He’s _hiding_ something!’’ She started the swing, Knuckles looked at her _unimpressed._  
‘’He _saved_ me’’ Sonic grabbed the end of the hammer ‘’ **that’s** what he did…’’ Knuckles and Sonic locked eyes, Amy dropped the hammer and hugged Sonic until he had problems breathing.   
  
‘’Amy _maybe—‘’_ Tails tried to help Sonic, Knuckles saw this as his chance to get out; Sonic watched as the other left the scene quietly, everyone else was busy trying to make Amy let go.  
Amy was cheerfully eating and kept piling more and more on Sonic's plate, but Sonic didn’t eat anything, Tails watched him carefully.

  
The dawn was settling as they were packing up to leave, Sonic stood and looked into the forest _debating, ‘’Sonic~_ coman we’re _leaving!’’_ Amy called from the boat, he didn’t turn around causing Amy to walk over to him _‘’he’ll_ be alright, **he’s Knuckles.** Coman let’s go home _Sonic~’’_ She whined before following his eyes that peered _intently_ at the trees, he moved slightly ‘’you guys go home, I’ll look for Knuckles.’’ He walked to the forest, dark and gloomy _barely_ any light further in.   
‘’ **OH NO YOU DON’T!** _THIS_ IS WHERE YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE **ME** OR **_HIM!_** ’’ Sonic stopped in his tracks looking back at her, the rest of the gang was already in the boat waiting for them.

Sonic looked at her dumbfounded, his eyes traveled to Tails who smiled and nodded, ‘’I’ll take Knuckles _then’’_ he smirked and turned around again. _She had enough_ , she huffed and before anyone could stop her _or warn Sonic_ ; she slammed her hammer and he flew higher than he did earlier, Tails reached his hand out ‘’ **you heard him** , lets _go!’’_ Amy stomped into the boat.   
Everyone looked at Tails ‘’Sonic _knows_ what he’s doing, _they probably need to talk_ ’’ he offered a weak smile. They departed, and the yellow fox hoped he made the right choice.

  
**~~~**

  
Knuckles had found a secluded area behind a tree, he buried his face into his hands, feeling the _threat_ of tears and a _clenching_ feeling in his stomach, he wasn't jealous or anything, _ofc not..._  
The wind made songs with the trees, the light emitting from the sun going down, it was _truly_ beautiful.  
Knuckles got pulled from his thoughts as a scream came, he looked up and saw Sonic blasting past him.

It took him a couple of minutes before reaching the crash site, Sonic was _propelling_ his feet; _but gravity not doing him any favours_ only got him further into the ground, his head buried down, ‘he must’ve hit his head hard’ Knuckles thought to himself as he walked over and started to chuckle.  
 _‘’Knuckles?_ Is that you?’’ Sonic said with a muffled voice ‘’Yeah it’s me, now tell me what on god’s earth happened to you?’’ he leaned on the tree next to him.  
‘’Amy told me to choose between **_you…_** _and **her**_ **’’** Sonic tried to pull himself up.  
‘’ _w-what?_ ’’ Knuckles retaliated, watching Sonic get up; he brushed off some dirt before exhaling ‘’aaaaand I chose _you.’’_ He shyfully said.  
  
The silence was awkward, both shuffled their feet, neither really looking at each other ‘’I wanna apologise’’ Knuckles began, Sonic didn’t look up. ‘’It was…’’ he let out a weak laugh _‘’childish_ of me to hit you’’  
‘’You made up for it _though’’_  
‘’Oh?’’ the red one looked up, ‘’I mean you _**did**_ save me from drowning’’ Sonic shrugged, ‘’But its _my_ fault you got in the water to begin wi-‘’  
 _ **‘’Knuckles.’’**_ Sonic pushed off the tree and closed the space between them.  
  
This seemed like the perfect time to come clean.  
  
‘’I… I have _something_ I wanna tell you’’ Sonic swallowed but did his best at holding eye contact, this was important after all.  
 _‘’…Alright’’_  
‘’Yeah...’’  
Sonic closed his eyes and mumbled ‘’ _ILikeYouaLotOk_ ’’  
Knuckles eyes widened ‘’ _w-_ what’’  
  
Sonic’s face flushed red, he couldn’t believe he just admitted that. ‘’When Amy asked me to choose, **it wasn’t really a choice at all** —I mean I like her but _not the way_ she likes me and—I _hope_ -maybe you like _me_ the way I like you **but I totally understand** if you don’t _and—‘’_ Sonic’s rambling got cut off as Knuckles’ lips briefly touched his, hoovering over him; asking and receiving an answer as Sonic closed the space.  
The kiss was _gentle_ at first just exploring and testing before the ~~suppressed~~ desire caused Sonic to push the other against a nearby tree, hand grabbing and pulling as close as he could get to Knuckles.  
  
They stopped briefly to catch their breaths, Sonic smiled at the flushed face the other made, ‘’ _shut up_ ’’ the red one half laughed ‘’I didn’t _say_ anything’’ Sonic planted soft kisses down Knuckles neck, soft gasps escaped.  
Just as they were about to see where this was gonna lead them, a voice broke all tension.  
  


 **‘’SONIC~ _WHERE_ ARE YOU?!’’** Amy shrieked into the dark, Sonic sighed ‘’ _every time_ ’’, they shared a look before Knuckles walked towards the pink _banshee_ with a flashlight ‘’hey’’ he rubbed the back of his head, ‘’ **oh… its _you._** _’’_ Her voice was cold ‘’did Sonic find you? Chris felt we should come back for him, ~~or you both~~ but _whatever’’_   
_‘’Oh,_ no I haven’t seen him. We can look _together_ if you want?’’ Knuckles gestured in the direction she came from, she scoffed ‘’ **no thank you** , I know he’s _this_ way’’  
She picked up her _pace_ while yelling **louder,** enough to break glass, when she was out of view Sonic _emerged_ from the shadows; like some villain _‘’well…_ That didn’t ~~totally~~ work out’’  
‘’She’s gone _though…’’_ Knuckles chuckled, Sonic smiled ‘’yeah _but—‘’_ he gestured, Knuckles sighed _‘’fiiine’’_  
  


They followed the path she took, she was quicker than they gave her credit for, _but_ they were in no hurry. ‘’Are you _gonna_ tell her?’’  
 _‘’Kinda_ have to, right? _Or_ I should… She’ll probably hit me… _and you_ ’’ playfully pushing Knuckles off the path, ‘’hey _**what** did _**I** do?’’  
‘’ _Shame on you_ for punching me _and then_ saving me, _gah!’’_ Sonic faked a gasp, ‘’And then _shame on you_ for sharing— **wait** ’’ the blue stopped ‘’ _you do_ share the, uh-’’  
 _‘’feelings?’’_   
‘’…uh yeah?’’ Sonic ran his hand through his quills, fear bubbling inside him.  
 **‘’Yes.’’**  
‘’Oh _good’’_   
‘’You _**really**_ think I’d kiss you if I didn’t _feel the same_ way?’’ His smirk sent _shivers_ down Sonic’s spine, ‘’I hope not, but _juuust_ to remind me… How did you do that again?’’

 **Passionate,** _soft,_ careful, _tender,_ no words could _match_ what was said with a kiss.

_‘’S-Sonic…?’’_

Knuckles and Sonic stopped and looked at Amy, she dropped the flashlight, her eyes darting back at forth at the sight.   
**‘’What is this’’** her voice broken, ‘’Amy did you find—‘’ Tails landed next to her **‘’oh’’,** Sonic and Knuckles _untangled_ from each other _‘’heey_ guys’’ Sonic cleared his throat, Knuckles stiffed a laugh.  
‘’I knew **something** was _up_ but—‘’ Amy shook her head, Knuckles gently nudged the other, _both childish._

‘’Is this to _hurt_ me?’’  
Sonic stepped forward ‘’ _N-no_ , Amy. **_Listen,_** I've told you before-‘’ He sighed ‘’I don’t like you _like that…_ ’’  
‘’But you like _Knuckles…_ **Like that?** ’’  
Sonic looked back at the _equally_ embarrassed Knuckles, he walked up and they locked hands.  
 **‘’Yeah.’’**  
  
Amy’s eyes teared up and ran away, **‘’Amy!’’** Tails yelled after her, he looked at the pair _‘’congratulations_ on admitting it to **each other** ’’ he smirked but before either could react he was gone.  
‘’ _Well damn_ , and here I thought I was _discreet’’_  
‘’ _Me too_ ’’  
  
‘’We should get **back** then’’ Sonic sighed defeated.  
 _‘’…yeah’’  
_  
 **‘’Or…’’** Knuckles smiled wickedly.  
  
 _ **‘’Yeah?’’**_

The end.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this on Deviant Art in 2013 and I wanted to fix some errors and i realised it was... uh... lowkey highkey rape noncon and that was... wrong SO i fixed it and made it better <.<''   
> It also had a sex scene but it didnt feel right to leave it in, so yeah  
> Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
